Wu Chang
is one of currently featured in . "Wu Chang" is their collective name, individually their names are Xie Bi'an (White Guard) and Fan Wujiu (Black Guard). Background Xie Bi'an and Fan Wujiu (the White and Black Guards) have always been like brothers. As they traveled to Nantai Bridge one day, they noticed it was going to rain. Xie told Fan to wait under the bridge while he returned home to get an umbrella. After Xie left, the rain began to pour and the river rose, but Fan, reluctant to break his promise, stayed under the bridge. Shortly after, Xie returned with the umbrella only to find that the bridge was now submerged and Fan nowhere to be seen...http://idv.163.com/character/index.html He had drowned. Xie was so grieved that he had no choice but to live without Fan. No matter whether it was rain or shine, he carried the black umbrella during the day and wore white mourning clothes. He eventually committed suicide by hanging himself under the Nantai Bridge and left the black umbrella where Fan had stayed. The umbrella was found by a merchant and placed as a hallway centerpiece in his home. Since then, his family has had strange things happen to them. The black umbrella in the room was often unsupervised. In the middle of the night, the sounds of men sighing fill the hall. Everyone said that White Guard's soul was in the umbrella. Merchants invited a Taoist to get rid of the umbrella to lift the spell on the town. Since then, the house has been calm and quiet. Soon after, the merchants went out, but on the way, they found that the country was in chaos, and that the umbrella was missing. External Traits Abilities Wu Chang sacrifices proficiency in either melee or movement to increase the proficiency in one of the two. Their three unique Abilities are: Deduction Target All completed Objectives reward the player with +335 Logic points for the Logic Path # Friend #: How is it that such familiarity is felt at first sight? #* Basic Objective: Use Summon 1 Time #* Advanced Objective 1: Use Summon 2 times #* Advanced Objective 2: Use Summon 3 times #; Conclusion #: Two boards tied together at the waist: the names of two government runners were vaguely visible, Fan Wujiu and Xie Bi'an. # Worry #: Criminal! The guilty should be punished! #* Basic Objective: Hit survivors 2 times #* Advanced Objective 1: Hit survivors 3 times #* Advanced Objective 2: Hit survivors 4 times #; Conclusion #: An indictment: The local governor has filed a lawsuit against the government officers for injuring his only son at a tavern. # Strong Wind #: Why has it come to this? #* Basic Objective: White Guard pursues Survivors 1 time #* Advanced Objective 1: White Guard pursues Survivors 2 times #* Advanced Objective 2: White Guard pursues Survivors 3 times #; Conclusion #: Chivalry does not always bring praise. # Sudden Downpour #: What good is an undeserved reputation? #* Basic Objective: Black Guard tramples 1 pallet #* Advanced Objective 1: Black Guard tramples 2 pallets #* Advanced Objective 2: Black Guard tramples 3 pallets #; Conclusion #: Who started the fight? You or Xie Bi'an? # Misfortune #: Haven't you overestimated yourself? #* Basic Objective: Place Survivors on the Rocket Chair 1 time #* Advanced Objective 1: Place Survivors on the Rocket Chair 2 times #* Advanced Objective 2: Place Survivors on the Rocket Chair 3 times #; Conclusion #: A secret letter: The local governor has asked the county government to resolve this issue within ten days. # A Reason #: Cannot give up... #* Basic Objective: White Guard teleports 36 meters by tossing his Umbrella #* Advanced Objective 1: White Guard teleports 54 meters by tossing his Umbrella #* Advanced Objective 2: White Guard teleports 72 meters by tossing his Umbrella #; Conclusion #: First confession: Xie Bi'an confessed to assault at the tavern and that no one else was involved. # An Excuse #: Cannot stay... #* Basic Objective: Black Guard teleports 36 meters by tossing his Umbrella #* Advanced Objective 1: Black Guard teleports 54 meters by tossing his Umbrella #* Advanced Objective 2: Black Guard teleports 72 meters by tossing his Umbrella #; Conclusion #: Second confession: Fan Wujiu confessed to assault at the tavern and that no one else was involved. # Restlessness #: Hope is not always present when confronted with a hopeless situation. #* Basic Objective: White Guard uses Soul Siphon 1 time #* Advanced Objective 1: White Guard uses Soul Siphon 2 times #* Advanced Objective 2: White Guard uses Soul Siphon 3 times #; Conclusion #: Letter of appointment: Xie Bi'an and Fan Wujiu have been appointed to apprehend the fugitive together. # No one is blameless #: If it's not from above, there will be punishment. #* Basic Objective: Black Guard hits Survivors with Wavering Soul 1 time #* Advanced Objective 1: Black Guard hits Survivors with Wavering Soul 2 times #* Advanced Objective 2: Black Guard hits Survivors with Wavering Soul 3 times #; Conclusion #: A letter: Fan Wujiu tells Xie Bi'an to meet him at Nantai Bridge to discuss the assault. # Rain or Shine #: Is that right? Or wrong... #* Basic Objective: White Guard hits Survivors after using Siphon Soul 1 time #* Advanced Objective 1: White Guard hits Survivors after using Siphon Soul 2 times #* Advanced Objective 2: White Guard hits Survivors after using Siphon Soul 3 times #; Conclusion #: Using his record in the apprehension of fugitives, Xie Bi'an earned himself a chance to choose the truth. He chose to become the only guilty party. # No return to Nantai #: Who is the one who broke their promise? #* Basic Objective: Black Guard hits Survivors after using Wavering Soul 1 time #* Advanced Objective 1: Black Guard hits Survivors after using Wavering Soul 2 times #* Advanced Objective 2: Black Guard hits Survivors after using Wavering Soul 3 times #; Conclusion #: Fan Wujiu knows that the governor doesn't want the truth. He wants somebody to pay the price. # It's Still Raining #: Goodbye. Will we still meet again in this lifetime? #* Basic Objective: Eliminate all Survivors #* Advanced Objective 1: Eliminate all Survivors #* Advanced Objective 2: Eliminate all Survivors #; Conclusion #: A final verdict: The government officer, Fan Wujiu was accused of assault at the tavern, but before the details of the case could be ascertained, he drowned under Nantai Bridge during a rainstorm. The case of assault has therefore been concluded. After deducing Node 12: It's Still Raining, Wu Chang's Worn Clothes costume will be unlocked. Appearance Decoration Gallery * File:Black and White.jpg File:Wu Chang Divine.jpg References See also Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Cazadores